Robin Knoll
Robin Knoll Animal Whisperer Freshman History What I Know "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll tell you what I know. I grew up in Pennsylvania with my younger brother Charlie; We fought, like most brothers and sisters do. We are-- I was-- perfectly normal. I mean, it's not like my 'Power' is really all that powerful anyways; Talking to animals? Could you possibly think of something more feeble? All the same, it's just enough to make my brother hate me." "If you're one of those blindingly optimistic people, you could always crack a little joke about how my name fits oh so perfectly with my power. Hah hah. I know. So, when I was eight my 'Power' made it's first appearence. I was trying to mess with my brother so I tried sticking some roly polies under his pillow, and the little bugs wouldn't stay. Eventually I tried talking to them, to tell them to stay-- whaddya know? They did. He nearly peed himself, too. Can't say I'm not proud. My parents weren't at all happy though..." "I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to ruin my secret weapon and all. So for the next two years I kept chatting with animals-- I once told a pigeon to-- relieve themself on a couple of schoolmates I didn't paticularly like when at the park with my family. They heard me chirp and imitate their calls and such, and then saw another child my age with guano on his shoulder. My parents dismissed it as a coincidence but my brother insisted otherwise. I didn't think much about being sneaky then, did I?" "Moving on with the story. When Charlie interrogated me about the bird I shrugged and non-chalantly told him I could speak to animals. He believed it, all right, my parents-- or more namely my mom-- shook her head and chuckled. I don't think 'extremely doubt '''my parents had any superhuman abilities. They saw it as a little kiddy thing. Speaking of that topic; I don't know where my powers came from or ''why they're there, so don't ask. Anyways-- My brother was angry, jealous-- you name it. He's been giving me the cold shoulder for a year and a half now." "If it were anyone else, I would've shrugged it off, but my parents acting all condesending? I wasn't a liar, that's for sure. Or a little, know nothing kid. In retrospect, I was 1/3 their age, so that qualifies as little, I suppose. Despite that, I made a few chipmunk climb up my mom and dad's pantlegs. They weren't happy then either... I suppose their ultimate punishment for me is making me go to this fancy superhero school; 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. Wow, it even has a condescending title-- 'Youngster'..." The Facts She was born in Munroe, Pennsylvania to Chase Knoll and Nydia Knoll-- two very young, and perfectly regular people-- on May 17th 1999. Her younger brother, Charlie, was born three years after her. Her powers first made an appearence when she was eight; Paticularly annoyed with her bother, she tried collecting pill bugs and putting them on his pillow to give him a good scare. Of course, they never stayed. Eventually she resorted to trying to tell them to keep put by making various soft clicking noises, and soon the message got through. It wasn't until quite recently that her parents found out about Xaiver's School for the Gifted and enrolled her. Category:Mutant Personality Trivia "I prefer animals to people-- for obvious reasons." Roleplayed by Melody Category:Characters Category:Melody6 Category:Female Category:Student Category:Idiosyncratic6/Characters Category:Undecided Allegiance Category:Delta Level Mutant